robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline and Major Events
Timeline and Major Events of the UEEF, Earth and her Colonies The following is a list of significant events that occurred between 2014 and 2042 which affect the UEEF. You may use these events to assist in your characters background (parents past for example). You are also free to create your own event(s) that your character (or family) was involved in. Just run it by me in a PM first and if I approve of it I will give you some extra experience (200-500 per event) and add the event to this list. '2014' The United Earth Expeditionary Force (UEEF) is officially formed. '2015' The UEEF Colony Establishment Group leaves Earth: The mission of the Colony Establishment group is to scout the galaxy in the opposite direction of Tyrolean Empire. For 10 years the UEEF Colony Establishment Group conducts its mission. When a habitable colony world was found a colony of 2,000 to 10,000 people to include a colony defense force was sent to colonize the world. Many of the colonists are refugees from Zentraedi occupied territory. The closest colonies maintain close ties with Earth and volunteers/conscripts from them join the ASC. The majority of UEEF personnel come from those colonies which are farther out from Earth. '2017' The UEEF Colony Establishment Group makes contact with the Kithians whose system is under attack by an alien race. While the UEEF CEG is only composed of 36 UES ships, they are sufficient enough in helping the Kithians defeat the Mechanoids over a period of three months. Six UES ships (1 Geneva class, 1 Tou Redir class, 1 Banshee class, and 3 Oberth class) and 35% of the CEG’s mecha forces are lost in the short conflict. The Kithians, neither wanting UES technology nor willing to give away their own technology cede five systems (each with a planet habitable to humans) to Earth in appreciation. The five planets are quickly colonized and named for the Terran built UES ships lost in the conflict. '2018' The UEEF Reconnaissance Group leaves Earth: The second UEEF fleet leaves Earth. The mission of the UEEF Reconnaissance Group was to scout the edges of the Tyrolean Empire before the rest of the Pioneer mission debarked from Earth. At the last minute the EBSIS requests that a fleet of their own join the reconnaissance group. The request is granted provided that the EBSIS fleet follows the orders of the UEEF. Surprisingly the EBSIS agrees. '2022' The remainder of the UEEF leaves Earth: Leaving the safety of the solar system in the hands of the Army of the Southern Cross. The UEDF Navy is officially renamed the Southern Cross Navy. UEDF Marine personnel who remain on Earth are either folded into the Tactical Space Corps, or Southern Cross Naval Infantry Division. UEDF Spacy personnel who remain on Earth are folded into the Tactical Armored Space Corps. The Robotech Factory Satellite captured in 2013 is taken with the UEEF to serve as its logistic headquarters and floating colony. '2023-2024' The UEEF begins to encounter and carry out combat operations against remaining Zentraedi Warlords on the fringes of the Robotech Masters Empire. While some Zentraedi Fleets are susceptible to the ‘Minmai’ attack (the use of Earth culture to shock the Zentraedi into surrendering) other fleets having been part of Dolza’s main armada are not. Regardless the Zentraedi fleets that are encountered are seriously short of supplies. '2025' The UEEF Colony Establishment Group links up with the main body of the UEEF, and begins to refit at the Robotech Factory satellite. '2025-2028' The UEEF reaches the inner systems of the Robotech Masters Empire. These systems are protected by the last of the Robotech Masters Borderfleets. Like the Zentraedi Warlords these fleets are also seriously lacking in supplies and are easy to defeat. 'Late 2028' The UEEF final finds Tirol and finds it under the control of the Invid Regents forces. It takes three months to capture Tirol. At the end of the campaign, an alien ship arrives. The aliens of various races on the ship ask the UEEF for help in liberating their worlds from the Invid. Thus begins the Sentinels Alliance and the UEEF is embroiled in a war against the Invid Regent who has taken over most of the systems that formerly belonged to the Robotech Masters. General T.R. Edwards captures the Invid brain on Tirol but keeps it a secret. At this point historians believe he formulated his plan to use the Invid for his own purpose, beginning with the selection of like minded (those with similar xenophobic views) senior officers and NCO’s. 'January 2029' Communications contact is lost with Earth is lost. The UES Hannibal is sent to investigate. Due to the stellar distances involved it takes the UES Hannibal nine months to reach Earth. Upon de-folding at the outer edge of the Sol System the UES Hannibal finds Earth under siege by the Robotech Masters. After sending a message back to Tirol, the UES Hannibal joins in the fight against the Robotech Masters. Once in Earth orbit the UES Hannibal launches a one ship attack against a Robotech Masters Mother ship. After suffering heavy damage and the loss of the majority of its air group, the UES Hannibal rams the Robotech Masters Mother ship. Both ships are destroyed. Very few members of the UES Hannibal’s crew and air group survive the battle. Upon hear news that Earth is under attack, the UEEF is torn between helping the Sentinels Alliance and aiding Earth. The decision is made to immediately send the majority of the UEEF ships in orbit over Tirol to Earth. The 4th Mercury division was composed of the older ships of the UEEF, but also contained a large number of personnel with years of combat experience. Special Forces units within the 4th Mercury Division are equipped with early block model VR-020 and VR-030 series Cyclones. Many UEEF ships are recalled from fighting the Invid Regents forces The war against the Invid Regent then bogs down. With fewer troops to combat the Invid Regent the war becomes a slow paced ‘island hopping’ campaign. 'March 2030' Even though the 4th Mercury Division would not reach Earth for several more months, the 8th Venus Division leaves Tirol for Earth. The division has within it a number of the newer Garfish, Chimera and Exter class ships. Several UEEF Marine infantry battalions are equipped with early block model VR-020 and VR-030 series Cyclones 'June 2030' The 4th Mercury Division arrives at Earth and participates in the final battles of the 2nd Robotech War. Losses are high, but the Robotech Masters are defeated. News of the victory reaches the UEEF back on Tirol and reports that additional men and material will be needed in mop up operations. With the 8th Venus Division already on its way to Earth the UEEF decides to not send any more fleets back to Earth, and instead focuses on assisting the Sentinels Alliance and defeating the Invid Regent’s forces. 'October 2030' After an extensive survey by a squadron of Garfish ships, Far Sector 582 is targeted for colonization. 'November 2030' The 8th Venus Division arrives at Earth and begins to assist in the mop up operations against the Robotech Masters. 'May 2031' The Third Robotech War begins as the Invid arrive on Earth in an event known afterwards as the Invid Invasion. Weakened in the final battles against the Robotech Masters and the subsequent mop up operations that followed the UEG forces on Earth are no match for the invading Invid Regis forces. Knowing that Earth is lost those ships with workable fold drives are ordered to escape the invasion taking with them as many civilian transports within their fold bubbles as they can. These ships eventfully rendezvous with the UEEF over Tirol. Civilians on Mars and other locations throughout the solar system are also evacuated. Four Angel Class Colony ships full of civilians and what gear could be gathered escape from Earth to found the Four Corners colony in Far Sector 582 on Okizele IV. Surviving UEEF and TASC ships that have damaged fold drives regroup on the far side of the moon at Moon Base Copernicus. Most Earth population centers are destroyed, while others are simply abandoned. Invid occupation and Protoculture harvesting begins. Anti-Invid groups are eventually formed, but struggle as the Invid cultivate collaborators to suppress the resistance networks. 'June 2031' When news of the Invid Invasion of Earth reaches Tirol the majority of the UEEF is spread out and combating the Invid Regent’s forces. After analyzing the size of the Invid Invasion force, the decision is made by the UEG Plenipotentiary Council to eliminate the Invid threat in their part of the galaxy first and then liberate Earth. This causes a rift between UEEF personnel; some agree with the council while others prefer to build a fleet and immediately return to Earth. Not wanting a mass mutiny or civil war both plans are implemented. Construction begins on a massive fleet of vessels. The raw materials to construct the fleet and the troops meant to crew it are drawn from colony worlds. A few colonies prefer to not be part of the UEEF. To avoid conflict these colonies are told that if they cede from the UEG they will no longer be under the protection of the UEEF. Several EBSIS colonies formally join the UEG in exile, thus adding more troops and raw material the UEEF. General T.R. Edwards is placed in command of training and structuring of the Earth reclamation fleets. He then begins manipulating the plenipotentiary council to suit his own ends by having senior officers and NCO’s who he knows will oppose him assigned to the Earth reclamation fleets. '2032' The UEEF sends several Garfish light cruisers to recon Earth. Kyane, a local weed on the Four Corners colony is found to not only be edible, but quite nutritious, if a bit salty. Food, Alcohol, and medical supplies are made from this fast growing plant. After a few mishaps, it's learned that Tirolians are deathly allergic to it, and those with zentraedi heritage tend to get gas from it. Karbarrans are reported to love the grain and all of its associated products. '2033' The Garfish light cruisers arrive, and after evading Invid patrols, link up with remaining UEEF and TASC forces in the solar system. The scout ships return to Tirol with much needed intelligence regarding the Invid Regis and her occupation of Earth. Plans are draw to attack Reflex Point, the code name given to the central hive complex on Earth. '2034' The war against the Invid Regent continues, more planets and colonies belonging to the Sentinel races being freed from occupation. The Sentinels Alliance formally pledges that it will assist the UEG in retaking Earth from the Invid Regis. When Karrbera is liberated the UEEF gains several ship yards, and the production of new mecha and warships increases. This puts the UEEF ahead of schedule in building up its fleet. '2036' A Robotech factory satellite is captured by the UEEF/Sentinels alliance. Within it are 50,000 Zentraedi and 20,000 Meltraedi in stasis, all of whom were taken straight from the cloning vat to stasis chambers. While the UEG prohibits the creation more Zentraedi and Meltraedi clones, this is the first time a Robotech Factory had been captured with active stasis chambers with living occupants. The decision is made by the Plenipotentiary council to release the Zentraedi and Meltraedi clones then train them to use UEEF mecha and equipment. Lord Breetai himself is involved with the release and retraining of the clones who are informed that the Robotech Masters only intended them to be cannon fodder. Each Zentraedi and Meltraedi clone is given the choice to join the UEEF. After a year of training and indoctrination to the micronian life style the newly trained Zentraedi and Meltraedi are spread out among the UEEF. 'April 2038' The 1st Earth Reclamation force which consists of the 10th Mars Division embarks for Earth. Only two Ikazuchi carriers are ready for service. Advance space fold technology from the Haydonites shortens the trip to Earth by three months. A number of Sentinel aliens accompany the 10th Mars Division. UEEF Marine infantry battalions (including those among the 10th Mars Division) are equipped with late block model VR-020 and VR-030 series Cyclones. General T.R. Edwards ensures that the command echelon of the 10th Mars Division is composed of those who would disagree with his plans. 'September 2038' The 1st Earth Reclamation force de-folds at the outer edge of the solar system. The remaining UEEF and ASC space forces in the Earth’s Solar system join up with the 10th Mars Division to attack Reflex Point. Ground forces on Earth also participate in the attack. The attack on fails miserably, resulting in heavy losses. A few ships survive the attack and take refuge within the asteroid belt The attack causes the Invid to begin to actively hunting out and destroy all non-Invid vessels and bases with in the solar system. The Invid begin placing hives on Mars, Luna, and several other large moons. '''Invid Space Hives and Scorpion Assault Cruisers begin patrolling the solar system. '''Moon Base Copernicus, on the far side of the moon is destroyed. Hyperion Base (in orbit above the Saturn moon of Titan) is destroyed. Cronus Base (on the surface of Titan) remains intact due to powering down all Protoculture power systems. Mars Base Columbus remains undetected by the Invid as well. While the exterior of the base was heavily damaged during the 2nd Robotech War after a Mother Ship crashed on Mars, the massive underground complexes of the Martian colony remained intact. Word of the Invid spreading throughout the solar system does not reach Tirol. Lieutenant Lance ‘Lancer’ Belmont (who was among the refuges who left Earth when the Invid Invasion began) crashes to Earth and is rescued from Invid collaborators by Carla Morales, who nurses him back to health. Lancer joins the shattered resistance in the Americas. Traveling under the guise of a female singer, "Yellow Dancer," Lancer travels as a covert courier for the much-weakened resistance network, gathering vital intelligence and information along his travels. Yellow Dancer's music becomes an instant hit, with the promise of hope, and slightly subversive message of resistance. Yellow Dancer's recordings spread throughout the Americas. 'February 2039' With no word from Earth the worst is feared. Several ships are sent to recon Earth. 'August 2039' The recon ships reach Earth. The Invid, now spread throughout the solar system, easily intercept the scout ships and quickly destroy them shortly after coming out of space fold. '2040' With no word from Earth the 21st Mars Division is slated to go to Earth. Plans are drawn up to have the fleet de-fold directly above Reflex Point. 'March 2042' The 21st Mars Division leaves Tirol as part of the second Earth Reclamation Force. Once again General T.R. Edwards ensures that the command echelon of the Earth Reclamation Force is composed of those who would disagree with his plans. 'September 2042' The UEEF 21st Mars Division arrives at Earth as part of the second Earth Reclamation Force. De-folding in Earth orbit it is hoped that the 21st Mars Division will be able to immediately attack and destroy Reflex Point With the Invid firmly entrenched within the entire Earth Solar system the 21st Mars Division is intercepted, attacked from all sides and is quickly destroyed by the Invid. A few ships manage to fold back to Tirol during the battle. A few others, their fold drives damaged, manage to escape taking refuge within the asteroid belt. Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard survives and crash lands in South America and begins his quest to reach the Invid "Reflex Point", forming a potent resistance group along the way. Commander Michael Austin survives and lands in Europe, vowing to form a resistance to assist in the next UEEF assault. With only a single Invid dome hive on the opposite side of the Mars, Mars Base Columbus becomes a rally point for the few surviving UEEF 21st Mars Division warships. Additionally close to a thousand personnel and mecha are rescued and recovered from the debris ring of TASC, UEEF, and Robotech Master ships orbiting Earth.